


Shwarma After

by UEvangeline



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows he is the only one able to place the missile on the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shwarma After

       He knew he was the only one able to give a rightful end to that missile coming on their direction as soon as he noticed the thing.  
       “I can close it.” Natasha’s voice was suddenly on his ears. “Did anybody copy? I can shut the portal down.”  
       “Do it!” Steve shouted.  
       “No, wait.”  
       “Stark, these things are still coming!”  
       “I got a new coming in. And it’s going to blow in less than a minute.”  
       He could see it already, right in front of him, and he knew what he had to do. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it definitely had to be done.  
       “And I know just where to put it.” He informed his comrades.  
        Giving a boost on his suit’s speed, he got underneath the missile and carefully held it with his hands.  
        “Stark.” Jarvis called. “You know it’s a one way trip.”  
        Hell, of course he did. But what could he do? He wasn’t going to let that thing blow his entire city. That he couldn’t do. He owed that to all the citizens, he owed it to Pepper.  
        “Save the rest for the turn, J.”  
        “Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?”  
        “Might as well.” Tony answered.  
        He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to her at that given moment, however, it might as well be his last chance. She deserved a proper goodbye, but, would he want to back down if she heard her voice? The phone rang and rang and rang but her answering voice never came. Now, he wished he could listen to her one last time.  
        But his time was running short. He forced the missile up, right into the tear on the sky. Stark Tower was just beneath him, but he still managed not to crash into it, gaining more altitude at each second. Still, no Pepper.  
       And then, he crossed the portal, right into that weird dimension. The city was safe. That was reason to celebrate, right? Everyone would survive, because there wasn’t going to be any explosion. He, however, would never see her again.  
       Jarvis shut down the whole system as soon as they changed worlds, and he couldn’t blame him, of course. His last act was to loose the propellers, in order to motion him down, on a never ending fall. He was all alone on the darkness now, falling into nothing. The missile was delivered, and so was him. At least it wouldn’t be painful. The air would just end, taking his life with it. Agonizing, yes, painful, no. At least he had the satisfaction of seeing that stupid ship blowing up with all the remaining creatures. Ha! He could die in peace.  
      Closing his eyes, he just let himself fall. He knew he wouldn’t make it in time. He would surely get stuck there, but was too tired to hold into his life. It would be a futile effort anyways.

 

* * *

     

     Steve watched with impatience, waiting for Stark to get back. The creatures had stopped working, which was wonderful, but they needed to close the portal as quickly as possible. But Stark wasn’t coming out.  
    “Close it.” He told Natasha. They couldn’t afford to leave it open, Stark knew it and went there nonetheless.  
     Bit by bit, the tear was closing its diameter, whole hours seemed to pass by as Steve watched the sky. Have they really lost him? It was just when the tear threatened to end completely that Stark came out.  
    “Sun of a guy.”  
    “He is not slowing down.” Thor announced, already getting his hammer ready.  
     Was he… dead? He was just descending, in a free fall. Wasn’t he conscious?  
     Luckily, Hulk got him before he hit the ground, saving him. Steve and Thor ran towards them, anxiously.  
     “Is he breathing?” Steve asked immediately, as Thor placed him up and tore his mask away.  
     Several minutes passed. There was no light coming from his heart’s device, nor was he taking any air. Tony was…  
     Hulk shouted before Steve had the time to finish that thought, and Tony woke up, screaming. The green monster shouted again, happy with his achievement.  
     “What the hell.” Tony said, calming down. “What just happened? Please, tell me nobody kissed me.”  
     “We won.” Steve answered, completely ignoring the ridiculous statement of his comrade.  
     “Alright, heey. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow, let’s just take a day.” Stark immediately begun to babble, truly exhausted after everything they went through. “Have you ever tried shwarma? There is a shwarma shop about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I want to try it.”  
     Steve almost laughed at Star’s question. Shwarma? Where did he learn about something which such a name?  
    “We’re not finished yet.”  
    Thor and his seriousness. What for? He almost died, for crying out loud!  
    “Then, shwarma after.”  
     They all laughed nervously, and helped him up. He was alive. The mission didn’t kill him. He would go back home to Pepper, eventually. Yes, yes! He was definitely having shwarma after!


End file.
